Bright hearts, Big city
by XxdestinedkunaixX
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are living together in New york when two unexpected people change their lives..how will they handle it or can they? With the weirdest things happening can they find love or get lost in the jumble? R&R AU and maybee some OC
1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEEPS!! second fic..hope u enjoy itttt! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRINGGG BRINGGG..

aw shit…that was my alarm clock signaling me to go to school or college. okay here let me tell you about myself, my name is tenten. no last name. Don't ask why. I live in a condo/loft/apartment-thing with my best friend Sakura Haruno. We call it our home and its unbelievably comfortable! ha..we each have a room and bath room and a kitchen and living room. My room is light green and blue while hers is pink and orange. We have a sick nasty kitchen but sadly none of us can cook. I live here cause I don't feel like living with the ol' rents(I really don't think they know me, trust me). Also I go to college here in NYU for film and photography during the day and I work during the night while Sakura goes to school at night for singing and theater arts.

I am a waitress at a coffee shop at night. It's a cute restaurant sort of fancy… Yeah its not that great but I need the money. I fall a lot too but thankfully I usually take orders not actually serve the costumers. Sadly I don't have a boyfriend but I have awesome friends. My other best friend Temari is a year older than me and lives with her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara. He's such a lazy ass..ah well

Now back to the story….

"TENTEN I MADE BREAKFAST!!!" I heard sakura scream from the kitchen. That was an instant uh-oh for me. Last time she made food…was macaroni which ended up into soup..oops nevermind that was me. SHE blew up the microwave with ramen (I know who does that!?)

"SAKU U CANT COOK!!!" I screamed back starting to get worried of what she was making. I quickly put on my black jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a red belt over it and my classic trust navy blue converse. ya I'm not really the fancy kind of girl. Lots of people call me a tomboy but I can't help that I like shopping AND I like weapons, sorta a weird combo but hey its cool. I quickly swiped on some eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my lip gloss and ran into the kitchen.

"uhhh Tenten…"Sakura mumbled trying to hide a pot behind her back.

"Yes Sakura..what happened this time??" I said trying to look behind her back. Aw man the pot is smoking..crappp, see what I mean by SHE CANT COOK??!!

"uh I sorta..eheh..dropped the whole entire salt shaker into the pot and it sorta melted into a huge pile of melted burned plastic grossness..eheh" as she tried to sneak away with an innocent smile. I sighed as I stopped her and took a look into the pot.

there was two eggs cracked into the pot with a weird smelling burning goo that had salt all over it…well I think we need a new …

"sorry saku gotta run the subway leaves in 10 minutes I'll just get something on the way. love you!!!"

"Kay, see you when you come back stop by the bakery (A/N sakura works at a bakery) and don't get into trouble" god she sounds like mother…

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxy

Its New York and I take the subway to NYU. I love it. haha okay first class photography. Today we get a new student so I hope its less boring then usual…

I quickly took my seat and my laptop. All of a sudden a really really really hot guy stepped in. okay hot for me is usually the cold emo-ish, bastard-ish type..ya its not rly that great type to have a relationship with but o well. He had long black hair and pearly lavender eyes. He was tall good bodied and none other than…

"OKAY class this is Hyuuga Neji" Anounced Professor Kakashi

Hyuuga. Neji. you have GOT to be kidding me! His family was well known as one of the most richest families in the world…What was he doing here? wow he is hot….and he has a lot of fan girls apparently. There were practically jumping on him..HA!

"GIRLS GIRLS!!! stop it this instant!!" Professor Kakashi shouted helplessly as he swatted them away. All the girls sulked back to their seats..I could not help but to smirk.

"Tenten, get up here" Kakashi shouted to me..damn what does HE want. I wasn't the one who jump all over this new kid..ugh I reluctantly walked towards the front of the room where Kakashi and Neji were standing.

"Tenten can you show Mr. Hyuuga around?" Kakashi asked. NOOOO I didn't want to waste MY time with this pretty boy over here. and now girls are screaming at us asking if they can do it.

"Why cant one of them do, I think they want to more than I do."

"no. go. now. or detention" Kakashi said glaring at me. you know sometimes I think the world hates me..and I did not want to have detention with Kakashi out of all people, so I nodded at Neji and started walking out the door.

"sooooo you're the famous Neji Hyuuga?" Hey give me a break I don't like silence and I was trying to start a convo! well it didn't work…

"hn." is all he said

"kay welll that's the bathroom…" I pointed to the door. God this was boring..

"So you don't talk much do you"

"hn.." again that's all he said. you know that gets frustrating after awhile and I'm not really that patient…

"DAMMIT JUST SAY ONE SENTENCE OR SOMETHING YOU FREAK!" I didn't realized I shouted until I heard one of the teachers close the door because I was causing a  
"disruption". Ya actually..I'm not patient AT ALL. Then he just looked at me and said "Your annoying" and started walking away. Who. The. Hell. Does. This. Guy. Think. He. Is?! Well I didn't feel like going back to Kakashi's class with out that stick-up-ass Neji dude and get a lecture about introducing new kids blah blah blah all that crap, so I had to run to catch up to him.

"Hey! wait up!! god, and I'M annoying?" I shouted jogging to get to him as he ignored me and just sauntered away like he didn't hear me. Yeah, so what if his family is all rich and mighty, it doesn't make him so special…

"NEJI-KUN, NEJI-KUN!!!" a fangirl chanted as he walked by the opened door classroom. I'm sorry to say this but I am officially embarrassed by my gender. And as soon as that one girl shouted his name, all hell broke loose……

HAHA clifffffyyyy not really lol…well I'm not THAT evil lol

Girls were jumping up and down and soon I couldn't see Neji any more. To tell you the truth..i was sorta laughing at him. That's what he gets for messing with the mighty Tenten..okay maybe just Tenten. But then I sorta felt bad for him when girls started asking him to sign their arms and other..areas…then some strange psychotic girl jumped and screamed "CAN I HAVE A PIECE OF YOUR HAIR?!" and then the mob of fangirls started screaming "NO I WANT HIS HAIR" and "NO I WANT HIS HAIR" to each other and started to fight for his hair…Now that made me feel a little worse for just letting him get devoured by girls.

Okay I just saw a girl foaming in the mouth holding a lock of black hair and Neji cursing up a storm…I couldn't just stand their and watch..could I?

"NEJI OVER HERE!!!!!" I shouted motioning to where I was standing. Gratefully he gave me a glance and ran towards me. I quickly darted away to a spot I used to spend studying when I started NYU. It was in a closet that had a door that lead to sort of a hide out. With out thinking I lead him towards there. Thankfully we both could run pretty fast and lost the mob of fangirls along the way.

"whew, do you do this everywhere you go?" I asked breathing heavily, and pushed back my bangs.

"yeah, hey I cant help if I'm damn hot.." He said like he knew he was all that…pfftt wasn't I the one who just saved his ass??

"yeah your SO hot.." I mimicked the fangirls sarcasticly. Obviously this guy had some ego issues.

"And like you don't think so?" He challenged..DID HE JUST SMIRK AT ME?! that jerk..

"Yeah your okay" I clearly was lying but hey, I wasn't going to let this guy have the pleasure of knowing that I thought he was really hot…

"That's a first" he said looking a way. Did he just chuckle?

"ya and hopefully not the last" I mumbled..wait was that out loud..I really need to stop saying what I think..

"heh, well why are you in NYU?"

"for photography and film…what about you, if your so rich why aren't you in some fancy-dancy college?" I mean seriously shouldn't he if he has all that money….

"eh, to close to home" he said quietly almost as if he was talking to himself. Well moving to New York myself to get away from my parents I knew where he was coming from. I was curious of why he left his rents..for me they just didn't understand.

"Well do you live with your parents?" That was random on his part but I don't know why but I felt as if I could trust him..even if he was a cold jerk sometimes.

"nah, I didn't want live with them I share a condo-loft-apartment-thing with my best friend Sakura."

"Why didn't you want to live with your parents?"

"uhh well, rents didn't understand. I'm not like them. Their about politics, math, and being serious. I'm more of the artsy kind. I love to draw and they think it's a waste of time. I just needed to actually do something I wanted. I pay for everything on my own. I guess I just need to fly away from the nest you know? how bout you?" Don't ask me why I would just open up to a total stranger, personally I don't even know.

"I'm here cause..cause the same reason you're here. They don't understand. And they never will.." He said bitterly.

"oh I'm sorry" I said..I really didn't know what else to say.

"why are YOU sorry?? Its not like its your fault!" He asked like it was a demand glaring those menacing pearly eyes, which made me flinch.

"you know..you can be REALLY intmidating when you want too.." Now I really need to stop saying what I think, mentally slapping myself.

"huh?" he said confused..

"uh nothing.."I turned away hiding my blush. Jeez…I really don't know what to think about him..sometimes he's nice and other times he's a cold hearted jerk…

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Neji asked….

"no. I bet you have a bunch of girlfriends , you pretty boy" I teased…HAHA I can soooo picture him as Heff in the Playboy mansion when he's eighty..=')

"I. Am. Not. A. Pretty. Boy." He said seething

"HAHA yeah right, its time for SOMEONE to get a mirror"

"hey I'm just really hot and lots of girls like me" He shrugged off like it was nothing…arrogant much?

"HA and too bad they don't see how big your head is…" and he just smirked.

After about an hour we had been talking, finally they fangirls finally found us…Now I'm really starting to regret that I ever helped Neji, cause when you have a mob of sex-crazed fangirls screaming at the door ready to break down the door to get in and maul you to death just because you were talking to their "oh so precious" Neji, WHO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW..that much…, you would have a panic attack too..

"aw dammit…" I mumbled as the door hinge flew off…"okay I have an idea..how bout we use you as bait so that I can escape then I'll eventually come back and send the cops to collect your remains" HA I know I'm so genius.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU should be the bait so _**I**_ can escape and send the police to collect YOUR remains." He shouted at me.

"NO YOU SHOULD BE BAIT!!" I shouted getting angry and stepping forward to glare at him.

"NO YOU!" He said stepping closer so that our faces were less than an inch away. "I'm the victim so I should escape!" he argued

"well I'm the innocent bystander so I should escape!" I said still glaring as he started back at me with those light lavender eyes…sadly we didn't notice that the fangirls had already broke down the door and barged in to see Neji and I kinda really close together…

'GET HER!!!" they shouted. Now this is the part where I run out of the closet lightening fast and sprint to the classroom and make up some lame excuse that Neji was at the bathroom..yeah that's totally it..its not like he's getting demolished by a horde of greedy girls that want his HAIR *gag*..sadly I didnt see Neji for the rest of the day..huh funny eh?

___________________________________________

LMAO not really good read and review plz! tell me what you want for sakura..narusaku or sasusaku..thx so much!

XxdestinedkunaixX


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

I watched as my best friend Tenten run out the door and slightly trip over her shoes. That clumsy little girl. haha I sound like a mother but I like to think of myself as Tenten's mother. She says I worry to much BUT THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!!..i think…Anyways I better get going my morning shift starts soon. Ack and this melted plastic is really starting to stink big-time….

I quickly went to go change out of my floral cherry blossom pajamas and changed into a flowy skirt with a pink tank top with plain flip-flops and a light green head band to keep back my coral pink hair… Yes I have pink hair, get over it. and its natural.

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door, on the way to the bakery I stopped at the bagel shop and picked up a everything bagel with cream cheese…ahhhh so much better than that egg/plastic/smoking mess…

I work at a bakery to make money for my tuition and food/materials for Tenten and I and she makes money for the rent. The bakery is a cute, corner shop were most couples hang out. Yeah…I don't have a boyfriend, but I find it cute that people can love each other. Unlike Tenten who thinks PDA's are revolting I think its so kawaii to see people holding hands and looking lovingly into eachothers eyes. Gosh, I sound lovesick..HA!! the last boy friend I had, claimed he was gay after going out with. So much for my love story (A/N no its not sasuke….just some random guy…)

I set up the days bread, pastries and cookies. They smellll soooo gooood… right after I finished a blonde guy walks in with weird markings on his face. He had baby blue eyes and a huge smile….now, I am instantly liking this guy. If tenten were here she would smirk and elbow me in the ribs. BUT she's all for the emo guys…me not so much.

"heeyyyy I'll have 4 bowls of beef ramen with extra beef" The blonde guy said…now this is a B-A-K-E-R-Y…as in no ramen soo right now I'm in total wat the crap mode..

"uhh dude..this is a bakery which means noo ramen, except for my lunch…" I shrugged not knowing wat else to do.

"awww man…oh my name is Uzumaki Naruto!!!!!!" he shouted with this over happy glow to his smile, but hey I'm cool with that. HAHHA okay sorry sudden out burst of laughter to thinking of what tenten will think when she meets this guy…probably roll her eyes and say happy overdose, smack him in the head and walk away—wait, when is tenten ever gonna meet this guy?? Unless I was dati---no way…

"YOOOO!!!!!!! You totally like, zoned out there buddy!!!" He said an inch away from my face.

"whoaaa yeah sorry, my name is sakura haruno" I answered back smiling. Hey, I cant help it if I like this guy..i think

"I like your name.. and can I have a cookie?"

"sure what kind?"

"one of each!!" he said eagerly..what is he crazy? That would be soooo expensive..

"um are u sure?" I said not wanting him to waste ALL that cash.

"yeah why not?!!!" He said his eyes sparkling with excitement. Totally speechless I turned around to get him his cookies.

"yummmm that looks delicious!!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"they are!! I think my favorite is that one" I pointed to the chocolate chip peanut butter fudge cookie.

"o cool" He reached towards it picked it up at broke it into two…Then handed me one half.

"no no no..i cant take that, you payed for it, it wouldn't be right"

"come on, its okay I want you to have it!" Naruto told me.

"fine…but if you really are sure " I took it and closed my eyes. Mmmmmm sooo gooood, oops. Well just because I work at a bakery doesn't mean that I can eat the cookies.

"see you like them.." Then he pointed to another cookie. "do you like that one?"

"yeah its really good…" I replied then he picked it up and broke it in half and gave me a half. This time I just gave him a look and took it.

"did you make these cookies?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"yeah I did, do you like them?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"I like them a lot!" Naruto said back with a huge smile. Oooo I like this guy a lot..i mean, ..uhh ehehe

Naruto and I spend the rest of the afternoon tasting all my cookies one by one. He fed me the last of the yum me-in-your-mouth chocolate chip cookie.

"We should hang out more…" he said. Eeek was he asking me out? Okay just play it cool, just play it cool…Then I started blushing as pink as my hair so much for playing it cool.

"yeah totally" I said trying to not scream. OMG I have a date..hopefully!

"tomorrow when's your luch break?" He asked..omg omg omg cant wait to tell tenten.

"uhh around 12:30" I said

"coolz see you then" He gave me a peck on my cheek and left with a wave.

"eeeeeeeeek!!!" I squealed…okay that was really girly but he was cute..cant blame me!! Just then tenten walked in with her friend Sasuke..he's really emo and angsty I don't know why she hangs out with him. Whatever. Tenten was screaming at sasuke saying NEJI IS A FRIGGEN BASTARD!!! HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THAT JERK!!! Hmphh I was gonna complain about him but now you're his friend so I cant…okay 1st who is this "Neji" dude 2nd whatever time to tell her about naruto.

Once sasuke left I started telling tenten about naruto. She actually seemed to like him, well what I was telling her.

"well I cant wait to meet him, hey atleast you had a good day" She concluded.

"wait---whos the neji dude?" I asked

"ehh nobody whatever, Naruto seems really awesome tho!! But to happy.." She shrugged. ACKKKK look at the time. Got to go do my home work my shift at the bakery was over. I gave tenten a hug and left as tenten walked towards the library for her homework and I walked back to our place….

Sorry it took really long to rite.. also its a lot shorter woops…hhaa well special thanks too Catsi who helped me a lot! Please review~~~

--destinedkunai


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten's POV

HOW COULD SASUKE (MY BEST GUY FRIEND) (a/n lol sasukes isn't gay or bad in this story soo get over it!!) BE FRIENDS WITH THAT JERK NEJI?! …meanie heads…well I still don't know what happened to him after I left him with the fangirls soo whatever , I don't care about that cold hearted dude…

I'm really glad that sakura got a dude though; he seems like totally her type! Not mine. Ahh well. I'm headed to the library now; I need to do some research.

As I walked into the library I caught temari and shikamaru cuddling on the sofas…excuse me while gag…I really am pissed right now so I think I am gonna have a little fun with these two lovey dovey birdys

I walked behind the couch and pulled both of there spikey ponytails…hhaa I can be so cruel sometimes.

"HEYYY TENTEN OMG I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN A MILLION YEARS" Temari screamed into my ears while hugging the shiz outta me.

"yeahh well that tends to happen when you move in with that lazy ass of a boyfriend over there" I said as I nodded my head to shikamaru's direction while hugging tema. I forgot how much I missed her! She used to live across the hall from saku and I but she rented it out and whent with shikamaru.

"We really need to hang out sometime!!" she shrieked.

"TOTALLYYYY!!! Hey what are you doing on Saturday?" I wondered..maybe I could take a day off of work and we could go to that photography show… ack I am becoming a photography nazi..NOOOOOO *mentally slaps self* whew

"uhhhh well I promised shikamaru I would go to his parents house, cuz well…we are sort of spending thanksgiving there." Temari replied

"ahhh CRAP?! I totally forgot its thanksgiving, I'm so caught up in school and all the projects, and ugh…" now when did this happen? I totally forgot! Saku is gonna have a fit. Or maybe she knows and I'm just slow…

"Well hey you should come visit sometime with sakura too!" temari said energetically while shikamaru groaned with his head in his hands.

"I think your boyfriend is calling you" I pointed to shikamaru who had fallen asleep in the matter of seconds.

"oo yeah oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm doing some extra work for my firm (A/N she is in a law firm..apparently…) I really got to go!!" she hugged me one last time pulled shika by the ponytail dragging him out of the library. She looked back once and waved as she disappeared behind the door.

Ahhh I sighed. She was is luckier than she knows to have a guy (even tho he is lazy) care for her.

I sat down at the couches, took out my laptop and started to write my paper on Photographic history. …boring. Anyways, I was thinking about sakura and her new found crush. Maybe they should hang out sometime so I can meet the dude. Lmao

A couple hours later~

I rushed back to the condo and put on my uniform (black slacks, yuck, a polo shirt that has Belladucci's on the left hand corner, with an apron). I walked a block and a half to come to the on the corner shop. Its actually pretty cute. It is small with these huge windows with vines and flowers bordering the sides. Inside it looks like a romantic café setting like in Italy.

I walked in and was greeted by my friend ichigo who is a waiter there also.

"your lateeeee" he hissed at me while wagging his finger.

"yeah by two minutes!"

"whatever, I heard some big famous family is coming over today so spill pea soup on anyone or anything" He teased his brown eyes twinkling. That jerk it was only once..or 20 times I did anything like that..

"o shut up.." I said play pushing him which ended up into him pushing me back into a little shove fight….

About the tenth time ichigo pushed me I tripped over my black converse shoe (yes I know I am clumsy) and bumped into someone right behind me.

"holy shiz, I am so sorry sir!!" I apologized noticing that he looked almost like an older version of neji with long dark brown hair and pearly white eyes.

I felt ichigo pull me out of the mans way and whisper in my ear "that's the hyuuga's the big family that was coming!! U idiot.."

"Hey! That was your fault, you pushed me!"as I flicked him in the head. He poked me in the stomach which made me squeal and want revenge….this made me realized I fight with ichigo a lot. So I flicked him and he poked me back…

"YO tenten ichigo, stop fooling around and get back to work, tenten you get table 13" my grumpy manager shouted over too us.

Ah crap, table thirteen was the hyuuga's! What if the dude remembers me and doesn't give me any tips? Ughhh ..hyuuga hyuuga hyuuga hyuuga…familiar but unfamiliar..do I know a hyuuga? Naw, their to rich

I walked over to the table and put on my best "I-love-this-place-and-i-don't-just-work-here-just-to get-money" smile. And said the usual "Hi my name is Tenten and I will be your server for the day" with extra perkiness. (ugh)

That's when I realized sitting right across from where I was starting, there sat neji. Agh that's where hyuuga was from, Neji Hyuuga. And it looked like there was a half attempted to be washed off "I love u neji" note on his neck with a drawn kiss mark. Looking at that just made me almost break up into hysterics of laughter. I tried to stop my self but ended up making a weird snorting noise…yeah see this is what happens when u make me wait for these hyuugas…

"whats so funny tenten?" Neji questioned with a fake innocence in his deep velvet voice.

"o nothing neji, do you want me to leave a note for you on your neck as well?" I just cant help myself to make fun of him *bad tenten bad*

"no its okay, you can just leave me in a mob of crazy insane girls!" he said glaring. You know wats funny? A mad hyuuga…hahah

"YEAH?! Well wat was I supposed to do? Pry your maniac fangirls off of u?" I said..okay more like shouted-ish

"yeah I would like u to pry off the fangirls thank you very much but I guess you cant even do that much!!!" he shouted as he put his hands down on the table.

"WELL TOO BAD! Cuz I aint doing it!!" I shouted/screamed this time . I said walking towards him as he was standing up and furious." I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU EXPECT TO ME TO COME TO YOUR RESCUE AND SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS?! IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED IM NOT THE KIND OF GIRL WHO WOULD DO THAT SO FIND ANOTHER PATHETIC FRIEND WHO WILL HELP U WITH YOUR FRIGGIN ISSUES!!" with that I stomped out of the restaurant with major smoke coming out of my ears and a bad feeling that I was fired…shit

Right when I was half way to the door I felt something or some one grab my wrist

"no. you don't look like the kind of girl. But you do look like the kind of girl who would help if an innocent person needed it" ouch talk about stab to the heart.

"your not innocent." I said glaring and I turned around to go into the kitchen. I wasn't gonna let a stupid hyuuga ruin my job. I am not soft. Never. Or am I? no. no. no. When I got to the kitchen, only to find my manager standing there anger and extremely agitated.

"I'm sorry tenten.." he started. Aghh this can not be happening!! I closed my eyes

"don't even finish that line, I'm going" I said as I started walking away. And talking off my apron I walked out of the kitchen and saw ichigo.

"hey sorry. Its gonna suck here with out you." He said

"naw, u'll be fine, and I'll com visit." I smiled

"I'll miss you…'' Ichigo said. Aww I love this dude and I couldn't help but give him a hug. Then said see ya and walked out the door not even wanting to look back and see hyuuga's or anyone else at the restaurant at that point. And now I have to go job hunting. Greaaat *sarcasm***

I cant let sakura down. I will get a job and go to school and show that asshole what being a friend really means. I walked home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY chapter is ell finisho haha jkjk well please review and give me ideas or if u like it or not, if u don't I'm sorry its not very good and thx again for the people who reviewed, or just read it

XxDestinedKunaixX


	4. Chapter 4

heyyy sorry long update SO BUSY STUPID STUPID ALGEBRA..okay im gonna stop rambling...

enjoy..

Sakura POV

As I got to class my mind was only on one thing…I cant focus on my class at all! Right now I can think of ….(sadly) my dead and non existent love life. I mean, sure I had some boyfriends in the past years but, its not like they were that serious. I think at most, I had a relationship with a guy was about half a year maybe a little more.

The shortest I been with a guy was….2 days..or less, it was with Rock Lee, I am actually really ashamed to say he was my first "boyfriend" well not really, I mean it was for fun in I think…5th grade? I he gave me a flower and I kissed him on the cheek and I think the next day I told him I didn't like him that way…haha I remember that I felt so bad that I was leading him on so I made tenten come with me to tell him… and I haven't talked to him since freshman year of high school.

wow…

The longest guy was actually um uchiha itachi…I actually really liked him!!! He was the only slightly emo guy I dated (unlike Tenten **cough**) I think he asked me out too! I cant believe I am doing this, im acting like an overly hormonal teenage girl…he was nice tall, cute, funny, and he even took me to my senior prom.. but I think we never actually broke up. I was just so caught up in the moment, like college and finding a place to live. And I think after prom we went on one date and never actually had a normal convo after that.. and I also think it made sasuke and mine relationship akward.

And now that I think about it most of my relationships (not many) they mostly involved tenten. Same with me to her…HAHA I remember since I broke it off with lee and our two day boyfriend/girlfriend status, he liked tenten and she, felt bad but he is TOTALLY not her type. Seriously. All that energy? If you left tenten alone in room with him for and hour he would be bound and gagged on the floor unconscious.

I remember I went through one extremely bad break up. It was with Haruku Gangu I think. Let me tell you.... he was F-ING HOT!!! Hah we went on for a month and he told me he loved me and then a week later left me for some other girl…love…riiiiiight. I think I spent the whole weekend with tenten eating icecream and cake…and chips..and ramen and other junk.

Between my highschool years I went out with only about 4 guys at least but not really anymore. I guess maybe I was to focused on my future I never really enjoyed what I did or had a lot of fun or something. I still don't think that my love life matters. I have so much other stuff to worry about I don't want to be caught up in some relationship..yeah

Lol…can you believe that tenten and sasuke actually went out at some point in time…and now their best friends. Their relationship was actually quite serious. 7 months at least. Went to a couple of dances together, and I think the reason they broke up was because they didn't ACT like a couple. They just acted like friends so going out was really their venue.

Now to think of it Tenten and I are always bestfriends. I think in seventh grade we tried to go skating on ice..yeah soo we were balancing on each other and tenten the clumsy one falls and grabs on to me and some other weirdo dude….wait were we with ichigo and toshirou? (our really close guy friends well..tenten and ichigo are really close and toshirou and I are pretty close. I think they were there too.) well anyways she pulled me and ichigo down and I grabbed toshirou and he grabbed some other person and that person grabbed someone else and on and on…so basically TENTEN…(okay maybe alittle bit me) caused a whole domino effect. Yeah that was majorly embarrassing.

Haaaahaaa there are so many stories of tenten and i. There was one were we tried to grow plants for our science project and there was windex in a bottle like the miracle grow and the windex wasn't labeled.. how were we supposed to know? We used the windex and they died.. or just never grew….hehheh

Did I tell you about the time where we were crazy dancing after gym in the supposedly GIRLS locker. I think we were blasting bouncing off the walls by sugarcult. And I think we accidentally went to the boys locker room so the guys came into change and we were seriously going craaaaaaaaaaap in our minds… akward much?

The thing is I've liked only a couple guys. And naruto is so different in his personality. I don't know what but he has this aura around him that makes me really think that he has much more hiding than I know about. I dont know why he would like me , i mean i'm not smart, i'm not pretty i'm average... maybe he tricking me. naww doesnt seem like the type. I am soo confused right now!! i havent had a crush since high school!! argh i must talk to tennie. but she seems pissed for some reason...

-----------------------------

heyyy hoped ya liked it plzzzz review plzzzzzz!!

XxDestinedkunaixX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :dont own Naruto (though i wish i did...T-T)

Tenten POV

Job hunting part one:

Greaaaaaaaat…Its only 8 and I'm already screwed for the night. Great tenten great thinking smart one..dammit I am so dumb sometimes!!! Maybe I should go to anger issues anonymous, wow I am pathetic.

I decided to by a paper , I mean they have wanted adds right? Riiiiight. But every job available I had a problem with.

Dog walker…during school hours

Baby sitter…during school hours

Chef…I cant cook

Piano teacher…I cant play the piano

Guitar teacher…now I can play the guitar but I am sooo not doing that..dont ask me why but the last guy I tried to teach, ended up smashing my poor Gibson SE-200 (A/N sorry I am guitar obsessed and I really want a Gibson les paul or a Gibson hummingbird sadly the jonas brothers ruined my dream cuz they have a hummingbird.. no offense to jobro lovers but they don't deserve one T-T)

Tax accounter…wtf…boringgggg

And blah blah blah it just goes on like that. Every job possible was during school hours or just not doable

When I got home it was 9:30…just half an hour until sakura comes home. I jumped into the shower and I think it was like thirty minutes…wow long shower. I heard the door open and sakura called out"Tenten I'm homeeee!"

I walked out ( I changed into my ) and walked out to greet her.

"hey" I said mustering up the most energy I could. I really don't want her to worry she has enough on her mind than to be involved in my issues. I mean its not her fault that I stupidly blew up in front of stuck up rich people and lost my job….

"Hey wats up, damn school is boring" She said as she threw hung her coat on the rack and threw her bag into her room.

"I KNOW , haha kakashi sensei is so annoying sometimes…lol what a perv." I laughed and she sat on the couch.

"ugh I wonder why he's late all the time *wink*"

Ha, sakura can always make me laugh. And hey its not so bad that I don't have a job anymore. I wasn't even a good waitress! And I hated my boss..but ichigo was there. Its okay I can still hang out with him. Maybe this is a change for the better,

"AWGRAHHH"*yawn**(that was a yawn..) oops

"Get some sleep you look tired…really really tired." She said as she patted my back

"yeah I think I am im so tired, see ya in the morning?"

"of course baka where else would I be?" she teased.

"I don't know at your boyfriends house, wink wink nudge nudge" I challenged her back.

"HEYYYY!! Not nice. NOT NICE!!" she play pushed me into my room. Ahha ugh school tomorrow…better get some sleep….

BRIIING!!! BRIIING

Crap, its like every morning that thing is there to wake me up to my doom…I turn off the alarm and get dressed into my usual jeans and a Tank top with a cute belt and a jacket. I went through my usual routine as I walked to the bus stop to the subway and finally arriving at school.. **yippee** not.

You know those days where you just don't want to do anything but go home and go to bed…yeah well ive been having a lot of them lately and today is another one of them.

I walked towards the front door and with my usual clumsy self I tripped causing all my things to spill out of my bag.

"UGHHHHHHH" I sighed as a reached out to put my chemistry, Calculus, English , and so on books back and I picked up my ipod, three pairs of earphones with only one working (..hmmm…), purple mascara, lipgloss, cell phone, granola bar, notebook, laptop (shit I hope that still works) and I now realize how much junk I have in my bag. Just as I picked up the last item the late bell rang. Damn

Sluggishly I went to my first class… I opened the door and Kakashi sensei was writing on the board. I handed him my late pass that I got from the office and headed towards the desks. On the right side of the room were fangirls who were staring at neji who I gave a death look to….**shoots flaming daggers of death from eyes** I don't know how I know since he doesn't have pupils but I swear I saw him roll his eyes!~!

I scanned the room and saw my friend who had saved me a seat. Gratefully I walked there and sat down. I just wish this day would end.

When first period ended I quickly and I gathered my books as fast as I could trying to get out of that class so I could avoid neji.

I smiled as I made it out the door and started making my way to my next class.

Just as I was about to make it into the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"hey.." I heard neji's voice call over my shoulder. Why was he following me?! Wait…he's in this class too, damnit! I shrugged him off and got a seat with my group of friends trying to act like nothing had happened and maybe he will forget about last night.

Half way through the class I thought I had forgotten all about neji and jobs then I felt something hit the back of my head and I turned around to look around and saw that neji somehow managed to sit directly behind me, pretending to concentrate on his notes

I picked up what had hit my head a wadded up behind me and unfolded it as quietly as I could.

'hey sorry about last night I didn't mean for it to go that far'

Was written on the piece of paper in a tidy neat script…neji's obviously. I picked up my pen and with my big careless letters I wrote:

'whatever its not ur problem…'

And I threw it back

(I'm just gonna show you what it says cuz im a lazy poo kay?..kay)

N-seriously I am sorry

T- yeah sure…I don't really care

N- well if you know how to cook I have a job for you that pays 70 dollars an hour if you want it. Its pretty easy too.

T-….keep talking…

I rote back to him even though I knew I couldn't cook..ah well..and 70 an HOUR..whoa

N-well at the hyuuga compound we need a new tea server and you just pour tea, arrange crackers that stuff that even someone as clumsy as you cant mess up..

T-the hyuuga compound?? Forget it, and I AM NOT CLUMSY!!

N- of course ur not and im just suggesting….

BRING (bell)

I walked out of the door knowing that neji would confront me and guess what? He did.

"hey I was serious about the offer though." Neji said catching up to me.

"I know but no offense but u guys sorta well intimidate me, and I can find my own job but thanks for the offer." I replied and turned away to head for English.

Okay I know im breaking the rules but I went to the library to "get out a reading book" but I had to go online to look up jobs. And just like before nada zip nothinggggg!

Maybe I should accept that job..no I will NOT give in to that poophead!

At the end of the school I was looking for neji so I could tell him that I decided to take (despite the fact that I cant cook and I gave in to him but it pays and I really need money!)

I swung my bag onto my shoulders and I saw neji surrounded by a group of girls who were grinding and meshing up against him..ugh

I walked up to the crowd and with my manly strength (hah im not that strong they are just weak) pushed/shoved them out of the way and finally got to neji.

"hey I need to talk to you about the job" I screamed to him since all the shouting around me from the fangirls I couldn't even hear myself think…

"WHAT?!" neji screamed back.

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE JOB" I shouted towards him.

"WHAT??!!"

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDED GIRLS AND LET ME TELL THE FRICKEN HYUUGA SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!" I literally screamed my brains out to the fangirls as it went dead silent. **cricket cricket**

Ummm awkward?

"psst I need to talk to you about the job…" I whispered to him so the fangirls couldn't hear as they were whispering amongst themselves **creepyyy*

"kay lets talk later….how bout tonight 7 at ichiraku?"

"uhhh…I have wor—just kidding not anymore sure" I turned to leave when I found his group of fangirls staring at me…

"I was just about to leave eheh" I said trying to slouch away. Then I got shoved back I was completely surrounded… um did I tell you I have a temper?

Then the mean looking blondie said, "were gonna have to have a girl to girl talk about you hanging out with OUR neji-kun!"

"YOUR Neji-KUN?! What. The. Hell?! You don't even know that him!! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT Stick-up-his-ass Brainless jerk!" I replied.

SLAP

"don't ever call him that. EVER!" Blondie said again. I got ready to sock her right in the gut when I felt a hand grab me out of the crowd by the back of my shirt.

"HEY---!!" I shouted surprised as I turned around to find it was neji.

"Neji-kun the slut over here called you a bad word!!! And why would you hang out with a whore like her?"

"SLUT?! WHORE?! YOU FU—"I didn't finish my sentence when a hand covered my mouth.

"Tenten and I are working on uh..on uhhhh the pythagarian theorem of circumfrumces of triangles with the hypotenuse of the square root of pi multiplied by polygrams with primeter's equal to hypercontex numbers such that apply to Rieman's hypothesis."

"o..okay neji-kun" the blondie said as she slinked away.

Once she was out of earshot neji let go of my mouth

"that made no sense" I told him

"I know it was just to get them away."

"o…whatever bye" I turned to leave.

"wait are u still going to ichraku's?" neji asked

"um…ya.." I replied

When I got back to my apartment I wonder what I should wear..What?! I don't care what I should wear its neji I just need the money that's all..once I find another job I'll quit right away…

______________________________________

hope you liked it please review and any suggestions if you have any!

thank you (arigato!!)

XxdestinedkunaixX


End file.
